Helen Faraday
Dr. Helen Faraday is a highly influential scientist in Wellington Wells and the main antagonist of They Came From Below. She plays an important role (one way or another) in all three campaigns. Appearance Helen Faraday has brown hair in a beehive style, brown eyes and adorns square glasses. She is commonly wearing a lab coat, white heels, black kneehigh socks and occasionally white gloves. In her earlier appearance, she had short black hair, white round glasses and orange gloves. History Helen Faraday is a brilliant scientist and inventor, who was responsible for discovering motilene and creating the many devices seen throughout the town, including Jubilators, Spankers, Gates, Clever Locks, and Peepers. At one point, she went against the town when she refused to make more of her inventions. For her insubordination, she was locked up in her home by the Executive Committee and left in the care of by two incompetent "bachelors", James Maxwell and Roger Bacon. These two were so useless that as a result, Faraday got next to nothing done. Soon, however, she came up with a new plan: escape. Events of We Happy Few Act One Arthur goes to Faraday's home for help with fixing the bridge to St. Georges Holm. There, he finds her home in a state of minor chaos, with James Maxwell outside, screaming about how Faraday will kill them, while his partner, Roger Bacon, skips back and forth inside, somewhat oblivious to the mess at hand. James tasks Arthur with finding a valve so he can fix the water pipes. After Arthur does this, James lets him in. From there, Arthur goes through Faraday's security systems to get to her. Once he meets Faraday, he asks for help with the bridge. She asks him to let her out, but finds that it is complicated by the lack of an apparent locking mechanism. Faraday sends Arthur out for a bucket of motilene, which he retrieves for her. Faraday reveals to Arthur her escape plan: she will use a device that can open up a portal in her workshop, with it exiting out on the other side of the river. However, she's missing some mechanical parts, so she sends Arthur out to fetch them for her. After Arthur retrieves these, Faraday tells him to come back tomorrow so he can get help from her. As he leaves her house, however, an energy beam shoots up into the sky from her house. Arthur runs back inside to discover that she's gone, but has left him a note. The note tells Arthur to turn the bridge off and then back on again. It tells him the code for operating the switch, which is 1492. Act Two She asks Sally to grab a copy of the Unicorn Song from Nick Lightbearer's house in exchange for a motor for the Bristol Pilot. Act Three While Faraday does not appear in this act, as she has left before Ollie arrives, he does discover the aftermath of her escape, as well as James and Roger, who are locked in her lab. Trivia * Faraday mentions how the portal device's chance of working is mostly theoretical, but assuming that she's successful, that makes her one of the few people (besides the protagonists) to make it out of Wellington Wells. * Dr Helen Faraday's name may be a reference to Michael Faraday, a famed English scientist who conducted scientific research in both Electromagnetism and Electrochemistry. * In They Came From Below, Dr Faraday's true colours reveals over the course of the gameplay. Enslaving, torturing and reprogramming a race of intelligent alien robots for farming. Even willingly attempting to kill Roger Bacon for interfering. She shows no empathy over her actions, but after being taken by Watson back to their planet she may have reformed. Gallery EarlyHelen.PNG|The early appearance of Helen. Dr.F.png|Faraday on The Headmistress monitor. FaradayBoss.png|Her boss fight. FaradayDown.png|Beating her fight. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists